Bianca (Cyber RIder .EXE)
(more information is coming soon...) Personality Bianca is a newly starting out Pokémon Trainer along with her two friends, Black and Cheren. She and Cheren are well acquainted with Professor Juniper and were the ones who recommended him to be the third Unova Pokédex holder despite her having never met the boy before. She is described as a girl who goes about in her own pace and is prone to impulsive actions that can get her and those around her in trouble. =History Bianca and Cheren have been friends with Black since they were small children despite the fact that Black lived in a different town from them. As they played together, Black gained interest in beating the Pokémon League and subsequently dragged Bianca and Cheren into doing it as well. Present Bianca, along with Cheren, first appears in front of Black's house where they witness the aftermath of the fight involving Professor Juniper's Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott. While Professor Juniper shows her anger over the fight between the starters and the Pokédexes that Black had dropped into a puddle, Bianca gives Cheren the Snivy, stating that it resembled him, and takes Oshawott for herself. They all chase after the missing Tepig and find Black trying to rescue it from a tree. When Black is attacked by an unknown Pokémon, Bianca and Professor Juniper listen to Cheren's explanation about Black's abilities with his Musha and they witness him defeat the Pokémon, a Sewaddle, and fly off. They are all shocked to find out that the Pokédexes that Black had accidentally dropped into the water no longer work. Next, Bianca and Cheren have a brief sparring match with their new Pokémon which ends with Bianca getting hit by her Oshawott and attacking Cheren in anger. Cheren explains his and Bianca's history with Black to Professor Juniper and they decide to go tell him about his Pokédex being the only working one. Just as they leave, Bianca's father tries to stop her from leaving but Bianca refuses to listen to him. Sometime later, after losing a battle to a wild Audino, Bianca and Cheren reach Striaton City to find Black. They manage to find him in a restaurant where Bianca mistakes him being on a date with a girl. After the girl leaves, Bianca and Cheren meet up with Black who explains his situation to them. Soon after, they are introduced to the Gym Leaders of the restaurant/Gym, Cilan, Cress, and Chili. When Black's Gym battle starts, Bianca interferes with the challenge when she attempts to solve the Gyms puzzle, only to get it wrong by saying that Fire-type is strong against Water-type. When Black tries to get her to stay out of his challenge, Bianca retaliates by sending her Oshawott to attack his Tep which causes Cheren's Snivy to attack them in order to stop their fighting. After Cheren defends Bianca, Chili tells them that because of Bianca's interference, Black is disqualified from challenging the Gym. Luckily for Black, it turned out that Chili was only kidding and he lets Bianca and Cheren take on the Gym as well due to it being a good learning experience for Bianca. After this, Black decides to teach Bianca about Pokémon type compatibility by using her Oshawott as an example of which types are super effective and not very effective to water-type Pokémon. As they go through the Gym, Bianca learns about type compatibilities, the starters start to get along, and they finally reach the Gym leaders. At first, the Gym leaders have the advantage in the battle but by using strategy, Bianca, Black, and Cheren manage to rack up some damage against the Gym leaders' Pokémon. Eventually, Bianca has her Oshawott block an attack from Cilan's Pansage and then has it attack Chili's Pansear with its scalchop, defeating it in the process. Immediately after, Oshawott is defeated by Pansage, leaving Tep as the only Pokémon left to fight Cilan and Cress's Pansage and Panpour. Despite nearly being defeated by Panpour, Tep manages to feed Oshawott and Snivy some of Pansage's leaves, rejuvenating them and allowing their Trainers to win the match 3-2 when the Gyms time limit runs out. Bianca, Cheren, and Black then receive their badges from the Striaton Gym leaders. Afterwards, Bianca and Cheren are given a Xtransceiver from Black in order to keep in touch with him. After this, White comes back and introduces herself to Bianca and Cheren while advertising her BW Agency. After the two groups go their separate ways, Bianca and Cheren realize they didn't get Black's Xtransceiver number and run off to find him. Bianca is later seen walking through the streets of Castelia City with her new Pokémon, Litwick, while looking for Black so she can obtain his Xtransceiver number. She is knocked unconscious by a Amoonguss while its Trainer, a Team Plasma Grunt, kidnaps her Litwick. Iris later finds the unconscious Bianca and easily deduces what happened and reports it to Burgh who just finished his gym match against Black. The three of them along with White head to Team Plasma's hideout after Black's newly evolved Pignite follows the scent and they rescue Litwick and the other Pokémon Team Plasma had captured. She would later on meet Zenith Ryder. Pokemon (more information is coming soon...) Category:Pokémon Trainers